Ray Striker D125CS
Ray Striker D125CS (known in Japan as Ray Unicorno D125CS) is an Attack-Type Beyblade that appears in the Beyblade: Metal Masters anime and manga series. It was released in Japan on April 1, 2010, worldwide in May 2011. It's owned by Masamune Kadoya and its upgraded version is Blitz Striker 100RSF. Face Bolt: Striker/Unicorno I The Face Bolt depicts "Monoceros", one of the 88 constellations in space. Monoceros is Greek for "unicorn" of which the Beyblade is based on. The design depicts a unicorn's face going in a S-like shape (standing for its name) outlined in yellow on a translucent purple Face Bolt. Although a newer version is a unicorn's face outlined in silver on a dark grey purple face bolt. Energy Ring: Striker/Unicorno I Striker has three spikes around it which feature a Unicorn's head with a bronze horn, this horn represents the main horn of a unicorn, Three smaller spikes which feature a Unicorn's neck appear between each other spike going into a rightward motion. If you rotate it 180 degrees it would look like a mode change which can be done with certain Fusion Wheels, such as Cyber, Galaxy, and Storm. It is similar in positioning to the L-Drago energy ring. Attack: 4 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Fusion Wheel: Ray *'Weight:' 29.4 grams Ray has a three-winged design like the Storm Wheel in which, each wing has two square-like indents. Ray has some considerable Smash Attack attributes largely shown at high spin velocities as shown in diblee123's video where it hits galaxy pegasis 105XF. It is still outclassed by other Fusion Wheel such as Lightning, Beat, and Variares. It does have some recoil but this can be stopped with a Metal Face Bolt or a Rubber Flat. Overall, Ray is a decent Fusion Wheel but is outclassed and is a silver in color. If you look closely in the fusion wheel on the wings, you can see the letters R, A, and Y. It has the highest amount of stamina out of all Attack fusion wheels. It doesn't have that much attack power because it is very slim. Attack: 4 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: D125 *'Weight:' 1.7 Grams Defense 125 is a standard 125 Spin Track with the addition of a plastic ring surrounding it. This ring's purpose is to absorb hits from low Attacks and increase weight. However, since the Track itself is so low-set, and close to the center of the Bey, it rarely comes in direct contact with an opposing bey. Sometimes though if used with the Flame Wheel or a Performance Tip with bad balance such as MS a bey can actually hit the track a lot, as shown with the customization Flame Sagittario D125MS. The Track was originally made for Defense-Types, but due to its small diameter, it does not work efficiently. The ring around it helps stamina, though, as it flows with the air current around it. D125 is decent, but Tracks like Boost Disk 145 and Triple Height 170 greatly outclass it. Defense 125 is a dark grey in color. Attack: 0 - Defense: 2 - Stamina: 1 Performance Tip: Coating Spike/Coat Sharp Coating Spike/Coat Sharp is more like Rubber Flat Sharp or a version of Rubber Flat, but with a Sharp tip coated in rubber hence the name, "Coating" Spike. It is greatly chosen in Attack and Defense-Type combinations when launched, the Coating Spike will have limited movement due to the Sharp tip, however, if it gets knocked off balance, it will act as a Rubber Flat and provide fast and chaotic movement. It usually spins in the middle of a stadium on stadiums like Burning FireStrike and Bolt Blast. If used with a String Launcher, the Coating Spike will move aggressively like a Rubber Flat but act as a Defense-Tip later due to the Sharp tip. Due to this, it is similar to the mechanism in Final Survive. Once it's attack power wears out, it's really good in stamina too. Overall, Coating Spike is a great Tip for Attack and Defense combinations and resembles a grey Rubber Flat but with a grey Sharp tip in the center of the red rubber. It is recommended to have multiple CS's because after the rubber wears out, it will not have much of an aggressive movement. Mold Variations The CS Performance Tips produced by Hasbro and SonoKong have both been discovered to have a lesser-defined Sharp axis than its Tomy-produced counterpart. This makes the Hasbro/SonoKong CS more aggressive, becoming even more so when the tip is worn down. A Beyblade equipped with this type of CS, especially in it's 'worn-down' condition, usually exhibits the aggressive behavior of an Attack-Type if any physical contact, while maintaining the casual behavior of a Stamina-Type otherwise. Customizations * MF Lightning L-Drago BD145CS (Attack) * MF Quetzacoatl CH120CS (Attack) * MF-H Basalt (Twisted) Aquario BD145CS (Defense) * MF-H Basalt Kerbecs BD145CS (Defense) * MF Hell (Hades) Bull/Kerbecs BD145CS (Balance) Attack: 4 - Defense: 0 - Stamina: 3 Beast Ray Striker's Beast is a glowing, light green unicorn which can seemingly teleport by transforming itself into rays of green light, and reappearing elsewhere in the stadium. Masamune used this to trick Flame Libra in his tournament battle with Yu. Special Moves *'Lightning Sword Flash': Ray Striker's first and only special move, It was first used in Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 05. Gallery dragonballzcentral_2156_2762220418.jpg|Hasbro packaging. dragonballzcentral_2156_2762256447.jpg|Hasbro Ripcord Launcher and Assembly Tool. !Bz9FJ(wBmk~$(KGrHqYOKjYEwtVE2y,OBMYO9!OD0!~~_35.JPG|Japanese packaging with BeyPoint Card. GalaxyPegasis_Launcher.jpg|Japanese Light Launcher. a20791812c7521aa09e3ff_m.jpg|Japanese Booster packaging. RayStriker JPpackage.jpg|Japanese packaging. 355051479_513.jpg|Stats. light.jpg|Ray Unicorno Aurora Ver. sjkssjjh.JPG jfdxnjxdnv.JPG mvdflknmxkj.JPG 212px-Gbffgvh.JPG Ray striker.png Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Unicorno.JPG|Galaxy Pegasus vs Ray Striker. Ray Striker interrupting the battle.JPG|Ray Striker interrupting Earth Eagle's and Flame. Libra's battle Ray Striker Sym.JPG dragonballzcentral_2173_10350606132.jpeg|Face Bolt. dragonballzcentral_2173_10159059567.jpeg|Striker. dragonballzcentral_2173_9030639989.jpeg|Ray. dragonballzcentral_2173_11448646631.jpeg|D125. dragonballzcentral_2173_8305441359.jpeg|CS. HPIM1777.JPG Striker, Byxis and Tempo.png 50.jpg 263570_162942180444044_100001847902453_376338_5139186_n.jpg|Ray Striker. Unicorno Striker.png|It's Facebolt. Ray Striker interrupting the battle.JPG|Masamune,Tsubasa and Yu battling in the premiere of Beyblade: Metal Masters. Vlcsnap-2012-01-06-22h53m21s176.png|Ray Striker D125CS vs Poison Virgo ED145ES RayStrikerBeast.jpg RayStriker JPpackage.jpg LNS.png|Ray Striker D125CS spinning Rei Unicorno Box.jpg|Sono Kong Packaging. 91RDA2WIOVL._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy Ray Unicorno D125CS Front cover 81arWyxWqfL._SL1500_.jpg|Takara Tomy Ray Unicorno D125CS Back cover LightningSwordShowdown.jpg|Ray Striker and Inferno Gasher in Lighting Sword Showdown Pack LightningSwordShowdown2.jpg|Tools,Codes,Launchers and Ripcords on the Pack Striker interfares into a head-on clash between Libra and Eagle.png Twisted Tempo, Ray Striker and Flame Byxis.png Twisted Tempo Vs. Ray Striker.png IMG_20180525_225657_HDR_1527263878071.jpg|Ray Unicorno top view with full stickers (Takara Tomy version) 01RayUnicornoD125CS.jpg Trivia *Ray Striker's Japanese release date was on April Fools' Day, and it was also released 2 years before Metal Fury ended. *Despite the official image, Ray Striker's Energy Ring has the "horns" colored goldish-bronze instead of orange. *The stickers that go on the outside of the Ray Fusion Wheel can be applied and won't become scratched off during battle. *This Bey mixes Attack and Defense along with Stamina to perform at maximized power. *It is debatable that Ray Striker is a Balance-Type due to the CS performance tip. *Ray Striker is the Metal Masters counterpart of Unicolyon. *CS becomes worn down after a while, and should not be used in a tournament setting. *Upon its release in North America, on the Hasbro packaging, it was incorrectly classified as a Balance-Type. *Lightning L-Drago and Storm Pegasus may have inspired the creation of Ray Striker because of the lightning oriented Special Move from L-Drago and the mythical horse theme from Pegasus. *It is currently the first and only Beyblade with the D125CS combo. *It is also the first Bey to feature the CS Performance Tip in a booster pack. *In the Lightning Sword Showdown pack, the CS tip has plastic instead of metal in the center. *Ray Striker will be re-released in the Beyblade Legends Super Vortex Battle Set with Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. Category:Hybrid Wheel System Category:Beyblades Category:Attack Types Category:Merchandise Category:Team GanGan Galaxy Category:Team Dungeon